In one form of high density interconnect (HDI) circuit module, an adhesive-coated polymer film overlay having via openings covers a substrate which can support integrated circuit chips in chip wells. The polymer film provides an insulated layer upon which is deposited a metallization pattern for interconnection of substrate metallization and/or individual circuit chips through the vias. Methods for performing an HDI process using overlays are further described in Eichelberger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,695, issued Nov. 8, 1988, and in Eichelberger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,042, issued Jun. 12, 1990. Generally a plurality of polymer film overlays and metallization patterns are used. Capacitors are needed for a variety of packaging applications utilizing the HDI fabrication process technology. Conventionally, capacitors are incorporated into the substrates of HDI modules as chips.
In another form of circuit module fabrication, as described by Cole et al., "Fabrication and Structures of Circuit Modules with Flexible Interconnect Layers," U.S. application Ser. No. 08/321,346, filed Oct. 11, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,741 a method for fabricating a circuit module includes using a flexible interconnect layer having a metallized base insulative layer and an outer insulative layer. At least one circuit chip having chip pads is attached to the base insulative layer and vias are formed in the outer and base insulative layers to expose selected portions of the base insulative layer metallization and the chip pads. A patterned outer metallization layer is applied over the outer insulative layer extending through selected ones of the vias to interconnect selected ones of the chip pads and selected portions of the base insulative layer metallization.